Like,Dislike
by RinnyKuro-chan
Summary: Para Kyle fue dificil enfrentar los sentimientos de Stan. Claro que moreno lo ayudaria a poner en orden sus sentimientos.  Songfic.


Kyaaaaaa este es mi primer Songfic de South Park! / estoy emocionada,estaba en duda si poner la letra de español o ingles. Me decidi por el ingles ^w^  
>espero que les guste!<p>

Cancion: Like Dislike(Vocaloid Kagamine Rin/Len)  
>Pareja:Style(slash)<br>Disclaimer:South Park no me pertenece,es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.  
>Advertencia:Un Stan un poco idiota y curis. Y un Kyle encabronado(?) xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Like Dislike<strong>

**I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I don't like you**  
><strong>I like you- there's no other - I like you!<strong>  
><strong>I don't know if I like you or don't like you<strong>  
><strong>Like, dislike - it won't stop<strong>

Ambos se miraban a los ojos verde contra azul. El de ojos azules y cabello negro estaba totalmente avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir,pero no se arrepentía eso jamas al final todo lo que dijo era verdad ya no podía ocultar mas todos sus sentimientos hacia su super mejor amigo. La reacción del Pelirrojo de ojos verdes fue muy diferente sus ojos estaban en blanco con expresión nula. Ahí estaban los dos,sentados en el pastizal de un parque sin ninguna otra presencia a su alrededor.

-..Tu...¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?...tu...¿Has estado fumando algo o que?-interrogo Broflovski con un aura de suma extrañeza,incluso llegando al miedo dirigida hacia su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!,¡sabes que mi cuerpo es un templo de la buena salud!,además se perfectamente lo que acabo de decir Kyle y es solo la verdad-Grito Stan levantandose del lugar donde ambos se encontraban sentados-¿acaso dudas de mis palabras?

-...Stan no..digo es demasiado raro...no se...creo que..tal vez...yo..tu...mierda...ah...-

-Kyle la verdad no te estoy entendiendo nada,¿seguro que no estas enfermo?-El moreno acerco su mano a la frente del judío quien la aparto rápidamente.

-No estoy enfermo...pero-

**Dang it! That guy's confessions**  
><strong>Are spinning inside my head<strong>  
><strong>Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?<strong>  
><strong>I'm forced to make only one choice.<strong>

-¿Pero?-Pregunto el moreno y volvió a sentarse esperado una respuesta.

-...Pero Stan...te me acabas de declarar...es raro...ambos somos amigos...y somos hombres...yo no puedo darte una respuesta-Ahora si,la cara de Kyle estaba casi del mismo color que su cabello.

-Entonces solo hay una solución-comento seriamente Marsh,a tal seriedad Broflovski miro atentamente a su amigo esperando las palabras que romperían su amistad para siempre o Stan se volvería total y completamente emo durante unas cuantas semanas.

**Well! The answer is already decided.**  
><strong>"Wedding" That's right- the future is perfect!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I want to live in a place with lots of trees!<strong>  
><strong>And about 3 kids.<strong>

**But wait, why?**  
><strong>We're only 14-! ...You know, right?<strong>  
><strong>"Like going out...""I like you""Listen to me, idiot!"<strong>  
><strong>There's no guard - you're full of weak spots<strong>

-¡Tenemos que casarnos y tener 3 hijos!-Grito con emoción,ahora si Kyle supero a su cabello en lo rojizo tanto entre vergüenza como en ganas de asesinar a Stan.

-¿¡T-T-T-T-T-TE VOLVISTE LOCO!-Vaya que Kyle esta enfadado-¡¿Casarnos?,¡¿Hijos? no seas idiota yo soy hombre,¡no puedo tener hijos contigo ni casarme solo tengo 16 años carajo!.

-Pero Ky...-Stan finge llorar-¡Podemos adoptar!,recuerda que Colorado acepto los matrimonios gay.

-¡¿Quien dijo que yo era marica?-

-Marica no Ky de mi corazón,es gay-

-¡Es lo mismo imbécil!-

**I want to love you - fluffy, fluffy**  
><strong>I smile at the principal(baldie)'s speech<strong>  
><strong>Milk and panda into a white bear<strong>  
><strong>The world is so lively!<strong>

-Aun así yo se que en el fondo tu me amas tanto como yo a ti Kyle-Stan le guiño un ojo al judío quien instintivamente se echo para atrás quedando con la espalda apoyado en un tronco. A esto Stan aprovecho para acercarse y colocar sus brazos a los costados del pelirrojo impidiéndole que se escapara.

Al encontrarse con la mirada azul del moreno,Kyle cerro sus ojos fuertemente y ladeo su cabeza al costada para impedir que Stan viera el sonrojo que ahora adornaban sus mejillas,odiaba sentirse así tan débil y aprisionada. Aunque Stan ahora fue mas alto y fuerte que el pelirrojo eso no le impedía darle una patada y mandarlo a volar lejos de el,pero no lo aria. Lastima para Stan pero Kyle no le quería.

** I don't know if I like you or don't like you**  
><strong>I don't like you but I like you?<strong>

¿o tal vez si?

-Kyle-Con la mano derecho tomo la barbilla del pelirrojo obligándole a mirarlo-No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora...te estaré esperando.

**"Here!""Eh!"**

**You wanted to buy that rainbow quartz on the way home**  
><strong>I saw you looking at it<strong>  
><strong>It's opposite from the school road, but don't worry about it<strong>

Rápidamente acerco su rostro a el de Kyle robándole un beso que hizo salirle humo al judío. Con aire de travesura Stan se levanto y como rayo salio corriendo del lugar. Lo ultimo que se escucho fue un "_¡Adiós Ky de mi corazón!_" de parte de Stan y un "_¡Vuelve aquí marica de mierda!_" cortesía de Kyle. Aun gritandole eso a Stan,aun sabiendo que todo South Park lo escucho y que solo tenia unas grandes ganas de matar a alguien. Broflovski llevo sus dedos a sus boca tocando dulcemente sus labios que ahora le pertenecen al chico de gorro azul. Claro que el momento gay de Kyle no duro mucho.

**You wanted to buy that rainbow quartz on the way home**  
><strong>I saw you looking at it<strong>  
><strong>It's opposite from the school road, but don't worry about it<strong>

**Ah - really? I really don't like your type**  
><strong>Is that why I'm reacting so much?<strong>  
><strong>I see, so I suddenly got your sweet side and now I'm shaking and upset<strong>

-¡Que carajos me pasa!-Grito golpeándose la cabeza contra un árbol-¿desde cuando me volví tan marica?...Jesús maldito Stan...-Aun maldiciendo a su super mejor amigo no pudo evitar sonreír.

**But even if I gently, slightly become a wise man**  
><strong>Without a doubt! None? I really like you<strong>  
><strong>No problem - just trust me<strong>

Los siguientes días fueron los mas maricas-según Kyle-de toda su vida. Stan hacia una que otra idiotez romántica para llamar la atención del pelirrojo a las cuales Kyle solo apartaba la miraba y susurraba un "_No lo conozco_" y se largaba del lugar que fuera tan rápido como pudiera. Después de tanto Kyle pensó que ya se les había acabado todas las ideas al moreno,en el fondo se sentía un poco deprimido por ya no recibir ninguna estupidez cursi departe de su super mejor amigo. Tal vez el realmente se allá enamorado de Stan o tal vez ya lo estaba. Recordaba una ocasión cuando se encontraban en el gimnasio del South High School escuchando el discurso del director. A su mente vinieron todas aquellas cosas que Stan había echo para el,lo que logro arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa de ternura y otras ocasiones mas donde varias chicas de la escuelas se acercaban al moreno,¿eran celos lo que sentía?,puede que si.

**You lit my fire - shaking and shaking**  
><strong>It rises up and becomes a high pyromania<strong>  
><strong>"I love you!" I don't know for sure<strong>  
><strong>But this is probably the answer<strong>

**No - I feel like I'm going to be dyed**  
><strong>- I realized that sweetness<strong>  
><strong>You're a bit of a pervert, but I'm being dyed with love...<strong>

Llegando a casa luego de un día de escuela,encontró su casa vacía y una nota en la puerta que decir "_Ve a la cocina_". Sin saber de que se trataba fue hacia el lugar encontrando en la mesa un peluche de un oso panda con una vaso de leche junto a otro oso mas pequeño totalmente blanco,ambos osos sostenía un cartel que decía "_Ve al jardín_" así nuevamente lo hizo para llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

**I want to love you - sparkling sparkling**  
><strong>Panda fell asleep - How boring<strong>  
><strong>It appeared because of love and we raised it for the first time by giving it water<strong>

Todo su jardín estaba adornado con corazones pétalos de rosas,etcétera...todas esas cosas que Kyle encontraba maricas. En medio de un corazón gigante se encontraba Stan con una guitarra,instantaneamente al ver al pelirrojo comienzo a tocar una canción romántica que escribió especialmente para Kyle. Durante toda la letra de la canción Kyle no dejo me mirar a Stan quien cantaba con tanta dedicacion y emoción,se había lucido con esta estrategia todo para que Kyle dijera dos simple palabras que los llenaría a ambos de felicidad.

**Intertwined fromage because two fateful people liked each other at the same time**  
><strong>Dislike has two sides. We now like each other!<strong>

-Eres un tonto-Dijo Kyle ya cuando Stan había terminado su canción,el chico del gorro azul solo sonrió y se acerco a su amor.

-Tal vez si sea un tonto...pero un tonto por no darme cuenta antes que desde siempre estuve enamorado de ti Ky y desperdiciar mucho tiempo junto a Wendy-Marsh tomo las manos de Broflovski con delicadeza e incluso con miedo de que el judío las apartara violentamente,aquello nunca llego. El ojiverde estuvo gustoso de que Stan tomara sus manos.-¿Entonces que dices?,¿Te gusto como me gustas tu a mi?

-Stan...yo...-Dijo pausadamente,Marsh estaba nervioso por esperar la respuesta. Lentamente Broflovski se acerco mas y mas a los labios de moreno  
>antes de que sus labios se unieran Kyle pronuncio las palabras que tanto esperaba Stan-...Me gustas...no me gustas...te amo.<p>

-No tanto como yo a ti te amo Ky-susurro el moreno-Kyle te prometo ser el mejor novio...are todo los que tu quieras..

-Entonces...besame y callate de una puta vez Stan...-Dicho esto ambos rieron por el ultimo comentario y al fin unieron nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez de una manera mas pausada y calidad. Desde la venta de la cocina el oso panda junto con el oso blanco veían la escena y se esperaba que todo fuera mejor para ambos chicos,al fin y al cabo ambos se lo merecían.

-¿Significa que eres mi novio Ky?-Pregunto el moreno al tiempo de se pararse por falta de aire.

-..Idiota...-Dijo Kyle y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Stan.

**I now understand like and dislike - I like you**  
><strong>I like you- there's no other - I like you!<strong>  
><strong>Like and dislike won't end<strong>  
><strong>Like, dislike<strong>

Aun habiendo cosas que le gustaba y otras que no a Kyle de su novio. No podía negar que lo amaba.

**Like Dislike**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>NA:Espero que les allá gustado siendo mi segundo fic(y mi primer fic de South Park).**  
><strong>La verdad es que pensé en varias parejas para hacer un songfic de esta canción pero al final me decidí por esta(que es una de mis parejas favoritas)<strong>  
><strong>bueno ojala que no me haya quedado tan mal .<strong>  
><strong>Dejar un review no cuesta nada para todo lo demas existe Master Card(?) xD<strong>  
><strong>bye bye!<strong>


End file.
